Sectumsempra
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Sectumsempra. Mantra yang tak pernah kuketahui hingga hari ini. Mantra yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk menyiksa lawan, tapi bagiku justru membawa kebahagiaan. shonen-ai/BL dengan pair Harry/Draco.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter itu yang punya ya J.K. Rowling, saya mah cuma cewek yang ngefans dan kasian ama Draco...

Setting: tahun keenam.

Warning: shounen-ai/BL Harry/Draco, ceritanya agak aneh dan masokis

A/N: dibuat untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day, 6 September 2010

Draco's POV

* * *

_Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa KAU bisa sampai mencintaiku. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, yang selalu kulakukan hanyalah mencemooh, menyakiti bahkan menyiksamu, tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun menatapku dengan pandangan benci. Yang ada di matamu hanyalah cinta, membuatku ragu pada pada perasaanku sendiri yang tersiksa karena aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu._

.

"Tak ada yang bisa membantuku," rintihku menjawab bujukan Myrtle, "Aku tak bisa mengerjakannya… tak bisa… percuma saja… dan kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikannya… dia bilang dia akan membunuhku…" Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku itu menyeretku lebih dalam pada keputusasaan. Kegagalan ada di hadapanku, dan aku tahu itu. Aku menguatkan pegangan tanganku pada ujung wastafel yang kotor, seolah benda itulah satu-satunya tempatku bertopang di duniaku yang berputar dan hancur. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke dalam cermin, seorang pemuda pucat berambut pirang menatapku balik, air mata mengalir jatuh dari matanya. Di belakangnya sepasang mata hijau cemerlang menatap tak percaya pada punggungnya –punggung_ku._

Kau. Seketika pikiranku menjadi panik saat aku melihat sosokmu. Secara reflek aku mengangkat tongkat sihirku, begitu juga denganmu. Aku mencoba menyerangmu, namun meleset beberapa senti dan malah menghancurkan lampu di sampingmu. Kau berbalik menyerang, tapi aku memblokirnya dengan cepat lalu bersiap untuk menyerangmu lagi.

"Jangan! Jangan! Stop! " jerit Myrtle histeris, "Stop! STOP!"

Kaget, seranganku meleset dan meledakkan sebuah tempat sampah di belakangmu, begitu juga dengan seranganmu yang memantul di dinding dan menghancurkan tangki air dibawah Myrtle. Air mengguyur ke seluruh penjuru, membasahi kakiku, membuatku merasa tenggelam.

Lalu kau dengan bodohnya terpeleset (A/N: -.-') dan secara spontan aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra kutukan, "Cru…" tidak! Aku tak ingin menyiksamu sejauh itu… "ci-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" panik, kau meneriakkan sebuah mantra yang tak kukenal, dan berhasil mengenaiku. Dalam sekejap rasa sakit datang dari luka di wajah dan dadaku. Darahku mengucur deras, seakan tubuhku tersabet pedang tak terlihat. Aku terjatuh ke lantai yang basah, tongkatku terlepas dari peganganku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan membuatku tak ingin peduli lagi pada apapun yang akan terjadi, dan entah kenapa… rasa sakit ini sedikit meringankan bebanku. Mungkin, mungkin di suatu sudut dalam pikiranku aku menganggap ini adalah hukuman untukku, untuk meringankan hukuman yang nanti. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Mungkin juga aku setengah berharap akan mati disini, di tanganmu. Bukankah itu akhir yang seharusnya? Satu hal yang pasti, aku puas melihat wajahmu yang dipenuhi emosi yang bercampur aduk sehingga kau tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya penderitaanku karena kau selama 6 tahun ini bisa terbalas juga.

"Tidak-" aku mendengarmu memekik tertahan saat kau berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekatiku yang gemetar tak terkontrol. "Tidak- aku tidak-" kau pun jatuh berlutut di sampingku, wajahmu dipenuhi penyesalan. Dan sebagian dari diriku berharap kau akan merangkul dan memelukku…

"PEMBUNUHAN! PEMBUNUHAN DI TOILET!" Myrtle menjerit, dan pintu menjeblak terbuka. Snape bergegas mendekatiku dan melantunkan mantra yang menyembuhkan luka-lukaku. Aliran darahku mulai mereda, dan seiring dengan itu mata hijaumu mulai tampak hidup kembali. Isakan Myrtle terdengar sayup-sayup entah darimana, membuatku kehilangan orientasi waktu. Entah berapa lama aku terbaring selagi Snape menyembuhkanku, ditemani oleh wajahmu yang masih dipenuhi ketakutan.

Tapi toh, akhirnya selesai juga. Snape memapahku berdiri, mengatakan aku sebaiknya pergi ke rumah sakit dan membantuku kesana. Dia juga mengatakan sesuatu padamu yang masih diam membisu. Kau masih berlutut lemas, basah oleh air dan darah -darah_ku._ Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum pikiranku mengabur oleh rumitnya jalan di kastil adalah setetes air yang mengalir jatuh dari matamu.

.

Di saat aku akhirnya bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian bangsal rumah sakit, lagi-lagi kau menggangguku.

"Hei," suaramu terdengar meski wujudmu tak terlihat. Jadi, inikah kekuatan jubah tak-terlihat yang terkenal itu?

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Potter?" tanyaku dingin, dan kau pun menampakkan wujudmu. Lentera yang kau bawa memberi cahaya untuk melihat.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, Malfoy. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu," kata-katamu terdengar sedih, matamu tak berani memandang mataku.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku peduli dengan permintaan maafmu?" jawabku kasar, "Aku pasti akan membalasmu, Potter. Dan akan kubalas berkali-kali lipat."

Kau hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu," yang kubalas dengan tatapan paling penuh kebencian yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Lalu kau, bukannya pergi, malah duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurku.

Kita hanya terdiam disini, di rumah sakit yang sepi, ditemani bunyi jam berdetik yang seakan ingin membuatku gila. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau tak memperbolehkanku mencintainya?

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis?" pada akhirnya suaramu lah yang memecahkan keheningan malam dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah kuduga akan muncul, tapi sama sekali tak kuharapkan.

"Aku tidak menangis," dustaku. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?

"Bohong," balasmu tegas. "Aku jelas melihatmu menangis tadi. Kau kelihatan kacau sekali, Malfoy. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyamu lembut, membuatku senang sekaligus muak.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dingin.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kumohon, Malfoy," kau mencondongkan tubuhmu padaku, mencoba meraih tanganku, namun aku menepis tanganmu. "Bila ada yang bisa kubantu, katakanlah. Aku memang tak mengerti masalahmu, tapi aku peduli padamu. Karena itu, biarkanlah aku membantumu."

"Tak usah kau pedulikan aku!" balasku kasar, entah kenapa marah mendengar kata-katamu. Untuk apa kau mempedulikan orang yang hanya peduli pada kehancuranmu?

"Tidak bisa," jawabmu tegas. "Aku peduli padamu, dan aku tak bisa mengubah hal itu. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa."

"Aku pasti akan mengubahnya," tatapku tajam, namun kau hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang membuatku semakin kesal saja. "Dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku!"

"Oh, jadi tersenyum adalah hal yang dilarang sekarang?" tanyamu kalem.

Aku mendelik, "Suatu saat itu akan membuatmu terbunuh, Potter."

"Hmm. Aku pernah berhadapan dengan makhluk yang pandangannya bisa membunuh, tapi senyum?"

"Bila diberikan pada orang yang tidak tepat di saat yang tidak tepat," jelasku, kesal dengan segala pertanyaan bodohmu.

"Dan kenapa," untuk pertama kalinya malam itu (atau mungkin bahkan benar-benar pertama kalinya?) kau menatap mataku lekat-lekat, "kau adalah orang yang tidak tepat untuk kuberikan sebuah senyuman? Terutama tidak saat ini?"

"Karena kau membuatku marah!" tanpa sadar aku meninggikan suaraku, "Setelah mengirimku ke rumah sakit dengan mantra antah berantah, tiba-tiba mengunjungiku tengah malam buta, sok meminta maaf padahal sudah jelas tak akan kumaafkan, berbicara tentang segala tetek bengek tentang kau peduli padaku, lalu mengobrol tak jelas soal senyummu yang memuakkan!" senyummu yang bagai matahari dalam 6 tahun terakhirku, senyum yang selalu kuperhatikan dari jauh sambil berharap kau akan memperlihatkannya padaku… "KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG-"

Lalu, semua amarahku lenyap. Koreksi, semua emosiku lenyap. Pikiranku kosong, benar-benar kosong saat bibir lembutmu menyentuh bibirku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha memproses semua yang sedang terjadi. Matamu yang tertutup tepat di depan mataku, sebelah tanganmu yang mencengkram bahuku sementara sebelah lagi menggenggam tanganku, nafasmu di wajahku, dan bibir kita yang saling melekat, memberikan sensasi rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhku dan membuatku luluh. Tunggu dulu. Apakah kau benar-benar sedang menciumku? Oh Tuhan… kenapa Kau memberikan malam yang amat teramat sangat aneh padaku? Setelah cobaan yang selama ini kujalani, kau meberikan sedikit kebahagiaan tak terduga dan tak kuharap? Semua ini terlalu berat untuk kujalani, aku tak bisa menahan semua perasaanku lagi. Bolehkah aku menyerah pada segala rasa di hatiku, hanya untuk malam ini?

"Kau bisa membangunkan seseorang bila berteriak seperti itu, Draco." Katamu setelah akhirnya kau melepaskan ciumanmu yang bagiku terasa seperti berlangsung selamanya. Apa… kau baru saja memanggilku 'Draco'? Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah… apa yang kurasakan mengalir di pipiku ini? Air… mata? "Kau… kau menangis?" katamu kaget, sama kagetnya dengan aku.

"Harry… aku…" Harry. Akhirnya, aku bisa menyebut namamu seperti yang selama ini kuimpikan. Tapi tentu saja aku tak pernah sekalipun mengimpikan akan menyebut namamu sambil menangis seperti ini. "Aku… tolong aku, Harry…" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, padahal aku tahu kau sama sekali tak bisa membantuku. Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Dan entah bagaimana, itu berhasil.

"Shh, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan membantumu, Draco." Tidak, kau tak bisa membantuku. Kau tak bisa membantuku lari dari Pangeran Kegelapan, ataupun membantuku menjalankan misiku. Kenapa? Karena itu kemungkinan besar akan membuatmu terbunuh, dan itu sama sekali tidak akan membantuku. Hatiku pasti akan hancur. "Ceritakanlah semuanya padaku…" perkataanmu itu membuatku sadar, bahwa ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Pilihan yang sangat berbahaya. Tidak memberitahumu dan membunuh Dumbledore, atau tidak memberitahumu dan membuat kita berdua terbunuh, belum lagi semua orang-orang terdekatku.

"Tidak bisa… tak bisa kuceritakan," jangan salahkan aku, aku harus memilih pilihan dengan jumlah korban terkecil kan?

Kau menghela nafas, "Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu bila tak tahu apa masalahmu?"

"Tetaplah disini, hanya untuk satu malam ini saja." Biarkanlah aku merasakan cintamu sebentar saja. Biarkanlah keberadaanmu menghapus segala kekhawatiranku sebentar saja. Biarkanlah aku merasakan kebahagiaan sedikit saja, dalam masa-masa tersuram dalam hidupku.

"Baiklah, kalau itu sudah cukup bagimu." Sebenarnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Tapi aku ingin memberimu satu bonus," lalu kau menciumku. Lagi. Manisnya bibirmu dan asinnya air mataku membaur menjadi satu.

Bila ciuman pertama tadi menurunkan pertahananku dan membuatku lengah, yang ini justru membuatku kuat. Isak tangisku mulai mereda, lalu kau mulai memperdalam ciumanmu dengan menyentuhkan lidahmu pada bibir bawahku, meminta akses masuk. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat lidahmu menjelajahi mulutku, dan kedua tanganmu mendorongku untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku sudah terlalu lelah secara mental untuk melakukan apapun, lagipula toh aku menikmatinya.

"Hei…" kataku akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang entah sudah berapa lama berlangsung sejak kau menciumku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kau berhenti menjajal leherku, dan menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyamu.

"Tentang kenapa kau bisa sampai peduli padaku, bukannya membenciku."

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya… alasanku agak aneh," jawabmu. Aku mengangkat alisku dan kau melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku tertarik padamu karena sikapmu yang dingin dan mencemoohku sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Dan bagaimana tepatnya hal itu bisa membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

Kau tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu kan, sejak memasuki dunia sihir ini semua orang melihatku dengan pandangan takjub, lebih-lebih bila mereka melihat bekas lukaku. Mereka bersikap baik padaku secara berlebihan, padahal aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa sangat senang melihatku. Bikin muak saja. Tapi kau… kau berbeda. Kau tidak memujaku. Sebaliknya, kau bersikap seakan-akan aku ini kotoran yang menjengkelkan. Dan sikap seperti itulah yang dulu kuterima setiap hari. Jadi kurasa… kau membuatku merasa lebih… nyaman dan familiar dengan dunia baruku ini."

"Masokis," adalah satu-satunya komentar yang bisa kuberikan, dan itu membuatmu terkekeh. "Tapi, aku kan bukan satu-satunya orang yang bersikap begitu padamu. Bagaimana dengan Snape, Pans, Crabbe, Goyle dan lainnya?"

"Kalau tentang Snape… dia sedikit berbeda. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuat sebagian dari dirinya merasa… rindu? Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu mengerti. Soal para pembenciku yang lainnya, dari sudut pandangku kelihatannya mereka hanya mengikutimu. Terutama Crabbe dan Goyle. Selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kapanpun. Membuatku cemburu saja."

"Aku yakin tak lebih cemburu daripada aku pada Weasley dan Granger."

"Apakah itu berarti kita baru saja mengakui bahwa selama ini kita memendam perasaan yang sama?"

"Entahlah," senyumku licik. "Kau yang beritahu aku."

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu, Draco. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry." Kau baru saja akan menarikku kedalam sesi ciuman ketiga saat aku menghentikanmu. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan tetap mencintaiku," kataku lirih.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena…" aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Karena akan terjadi peristiwa yang buruk, sangat buruk di Hogwarts, Harry. Dan… aku akan berperan besar dalam hal itu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian buruk," katamu seraya mengangkat bahumu, "Dan sampai saat ini tak ada satupun yang membuatku membenci siapapun kecuali Vol-" aku mendelik padamu, mencegahmu menyebut nama Pangeran Kegelapan, "Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Wormtails, dan maaf saja, tapi aku juga sedikit-banyak membenci ayahmu."

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataanmu dengan komentar pedas yang biasanya kulakukan, aku malah berkata, "Yang ini jauh lebih buruk, Harry. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini, tapi kumohon Harry, tetaplah hidup selama mungkin... hidupmu, ah tidak, hidup siapapun tak akan mudah setelah tahun ini…"

"Pasti, Draco. Mereka tidak menamaiku Anak yang Bertahan Hidup tanpa alasan," kau tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau juga… tetaplah hidup."

"Akan kucoba," jawabku singkat. Bayangan kematian mulai menghantuiku lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku bertanya-tanya…" kau berkata,"Apakah kita akan mengingat seluruh kejadian malam ini pagi nanti? Ataukah kita hanya akan menganggapnya mimpi?" pertanyaan yang tepat. Sampai saat inipun aku masih setengah menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Mimpi, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kita sebaiknya membuat sesuatu sebagai pengingat…"

"Tidak," kataku tegas, "Kurasa… akan lebih baik bagi kita berdua jika kita menganggapnya mimpi. Tak ada tekanan, tapi kita masih mempunyai kenangan manis."

"Kalau memang itu maumu," balasmu sedih.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengunjungiku, Harry," ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan apa-apa, toh aku memang harus meminta maaf padamu. Er, kau memafkaanku kan?"

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar takut tadi."

"Takut aku tidak akan memaafkanmu?"

"Ya… dan takut melihatmu… berlumuran darah seperti itu. Karena _aku_. Itu bahkan lebih parah daripada melihat Ron ataupun Hermione terluka parah. Mungkin."

"Hmm, aku tersanjung mendengarnya." Sekarang giliran aku yang menciummu, bersiap menjalani sesi percintaan lain yang lebih panas, kalau saja suara Madam Pomfrey yang membuka pintu tidak terdengar. Uh-oh. Sepertinya inilah waktu baginya untuk melakukan pengecekan malam pada pasien-pasiennya, dan waktunya untuk berpisah.

Kau menatapku panik, dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Katamu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menghilang dibalik jubah.

"Aku juga, Harry," kataku pada wujudmu yang entah ada dimana, meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kegelapan, memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir tentang semua kejadian seharian ini.

.

_Sectumsempra. Mantra yang tak pernah kuketahui hingga hari ini. Mantra yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk menyiksa lawan, tapi bagiku justru membawa kebahagiaan. Meski hanya kebahagiaan yang hanya berlangsung sesaat dan akan selalu kuingat hanya sebagai mimpi yang kelewat indah, tapi benar-benar berarti. Kuharap… bila suatu saat nanti, saat keadannya sudah lebih baik, jika salah satu dari kita menyebutkan mantra itu, kita akan sadar bahwa kejadian malam ini bukanlah mimpi._

* * *

_..._udah dibilang kan, ini Harry/Draco, bukan Drarry XD kayaknya pada lebih seneng Harry yang jadi seme daripada Draco ya? hiks.

ngomong-ngomong, ini fic Harry Potter pertama (dan mungkin terakhir) gue lho :D intinya gue ini author yang tiba-tiba muncul seenaknya terus menghilang tanpa jejak-?- lagi di fandom ini. baca fic Harry Potter aja sebenernya hampir gak pernah... hehe. jadi maaf bila tak berkenan di hati anda, harap maklum.

-pojok promosi-

yang main HOL, add gue dong, Licarline Aida Clyne. thanks :D


End file.
